Trying Out Naruto Version
by InuKamahira
Summary: Just trying out some of my Charakters in little drabbles. There should be 2 to 3 OC s of mine, but only ever one in a chapter. I just want to get a good grasp of them. So DRABBLES galore! (M because later Drabbles)
1. Hebi -Starting Point-

I think I took the wrong turn again, or maybe a wrong straight line, I really can`t say what I did wrong. But something was definitely not right in this situation. My brothers and my sister will happily provide anyone asking about my skills with maps, or lack thereof with stories, too numerous to count anymore. And yes, most of them will be right. Such a pity…

Back to my situation. I seem to have misplaced myself.

I know that some of you will now shake their heads, claiming that I am not quite right in the head or absolutely nuts, but I died. Just a few minutes ago, too. And it isn`t a nice feeling, I can tell you that.

Most of you will now scream because a ghost shouldn`t be able to write a story or even think after death, but like I mentioned before, I must have taken a wrong turn to the afterlife because I am not dead anymore. Shocking revelation, I know, but true nonetheless.

Maybe I should start with the beginning, or rather the end of the first life I lived. At least that would be a good starting point for something like this. My name will not help you and to be honest, my memories are getting foggy. Trivia is long since gone and I can`t remember the name of my older brother and all I know is that my name began with a `M`.

But I know that I was on the way back from the cinema with my best friend, we had shared our popcorn and the nachos, even the soda we drank was shared. We laughed as we left the cinema, eyes nearly closed and full of mirth as we repeated the funniest scenes over and over again. To get her to her car and me home, we had to walk over a bridge. It was late and windy, rain was falling down on us, drenching our shirts and jeans, splattering mud over our shoes. I remember that we walked close to each other for warmth. I remember the noises from the deep river below us. I remember the passing lights of cars, which sped by, drenching us even more with water. And most importantly, I remember my friends wide grin which morphed into a full laugh, her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face from laughing. It had made me warm, feel content. Her brown eyes were dancing with sparks when she opened them again. And then I remember that my gaze strayed from her form as a loud screeching sound cut through the air. A car had hit the road wrong, the tires not getting any grip and it was coming in our direction.

I would like to say that I pushed my best friend out of the way, that I was fast enough to get her to safety, that I was bright enough to calculate where the car would hit so that we both wouldn`t stand there anymore, that I was courageous enough to just try to protect.

I am ashamed to say, that nothing of it was true. I was not fast enough, never was really, to push her away, was not bright enough to even add 1+1 in this mere seconds, was not courageous enough to try to protect her.

I remember her head whipping around, how her hands were gripping mine so hard that I could swear that the bones were cracking, how her laughing face blanked in under a second. I remember that I screamed loudly, my feet frozen to the ground.

And I remember the car, a dark blue Mercedes with a missing left light, the woman behind the wheel was so pale it rivaled even chalk.

I don`t remember the pain when the car hit us, all I know is, that both my friend and I were flying through the air, over the edge of the bridge. In all this time, this few seconds, she hadn`t let go off me, she was still holding onto me with all she was worth. And I was glad.

Glad that I wasn`t alone in this situation, glad that even now she would accompany me, glad the last thing I saw would be her face, her eyes.

We dropped down, I don`t know if we screamed the entire time or not. The night sky over us was filled with dancing lights, some from cars and even more from the stars above. The moon was hidden behind clouds at the moment and I remember that I felt sad about that fact. It hurt as we both hit the river, as the liquid closed over our heads, as cold hands were dragging us down.

Down, down, down…

We didn`t let go of the other, even as darkness took over…

But alas, I awoke alone. Or maybe `woke up` was too much because I never really went to sleep. It was more like `came to exist again`, I really don`t know how to explain it better than that. So, as I came back to my thoughts it was in an all-around darkness, not cold but warm and comforting. I could still feel the water dripping down from me and I grimaced as I tried to think of my image in a mirror. My eyes roved over or through the darkness, looking for my best friend, but she wasn`t there, I was alone.

I don`t know how long I was standing there but after a significant amount of time had passed I moved. My first steps were slow and my feet were dragging, over what was unclear because everything was just black. I walked on, my steps getting surer and stronger with the passing distance. My clothes dried slowly and the pain in my back and in my spine lessened drastically. It was a relieve for me.

The blackness got lighter after my jeans were dry again, it was getting more grey by the step. And then I found the light. It was suddenly at the end of a small corridor which just showed through the dark and the grey tones of color. That would be the end, the light, the passing gate into heaven or hell or purgatory. At least in some religions, mine including. Maybe I would meet my friend again after walking through the light? Would feel her hand again in mine, we would be together again. And I would wait with her, for my family and her family to join us one day so that we all could be together and find happiness.

Personally I think that everyone makes his or her own heaven or hell because not two people think about the same things for peace and happiness, for redemption and everything else. So maybe I would just walk through the light and find myself in my own personal heaven or hell, or I would get reborn. It was all open now, nothing was set in stone. The light was getting nearer now and the tones of grey were getting brighter and brighter and I was nearly running now to get to my destination, wanted to be –

A loud wailing sound shattered the darkness behind me and my head whipped around, my body following. Behind me the darkness was churning and moving but I couldn`t see through it. I could only hear the crying sounds of an infant. And it broke my heart.

I always were a sucker for children and animals, would try to protect and care for them and now here, after my death I heard an infant crying. The screaming was not loud enough for the source to be near, but I was hesitating to go to the light. Why was there an infant here? Why was he or she crying? And why could I hear the infant? My best friend, who had hold my hand even in death wasn`t anywhere to be seen around me, but I could hear an infant crying in the distance?

Was this some kind of test? Or were the lost souls yearning for company? Was there even anything like lost souls? I mean, when people die, they have to go somewhere, right? Like I am now walking through the darkness into the light, but maybe some people didn`t want to go into it? Or did they see something else than me?

The crying got louder and sounded more like a shrieking. Like the small one was in so much pain and was crying his or her heart out for anyone to hear, to come for rescue. I looked back to the light, to the shimmering entrance for the next great journey. But as hard as I wished to continue on the way, I couldn`t just abandon a crying child and even if it turned out to be a trap or something like that, my conscience wouldn`t allow me to just go on without checking over the baby first.

My feet were following the screams, back into the darkness, while the shades of white, grey and black began to whirl around me. Although the pearly grey tones never really left me and wasn`t that just nice? I thought that I was just going back to the darkness so I would have to follow the screams. While jogging in the direction of the crying I stared around, tiny sparks of light, just as bright as the light to the next journey, were dancing over me and around me, following my steps. Some of this sparks were now, that I noticed them, flowing faster than me, twirling forwards like leaves in a wind, illuminating my way.

With every step the screaming and crying got louder and louder and the colors around me changed ever so slightly. Silhouettes were growing out of the dark, all in grey shades and they began to move, first it was just like looking at picture after picture, till it was like viewing a movie. The silhouettes were that of people, running people with bags and children clutched to their bodies. Dogs and Horses ran between the humans, all fleeing and running as fast as they could. Behind the fleeing humans were other human shapes, all holding some kind of crude weapons in their hands and every time they hit a fleeing shape, they would fall down and hit the ground. Some of the falling shapes burst into color for a few seconds the instant they met the floor, others took a few minutes on the ground to do the same and I realized that I just saw more people dying, so much more gruesome than my own death.

The scene was eerily silent, the dying people didn`t make a sound, the horses were quiet and even the dogs didn`t bark. The only sound I could hear was the crying infant, and to judge from the intensity from the screams and the sobbing, the child must be near me. Slowly I wandered on, bypassing some of the silhouettes and I tried to never look into their faces, I didn`t want to see their expressions.

My feet carried me to an overturned cart. Strewn around it were vegetables, spices and parts of splintered wood. A woman was stuck under the cart, only her torso looking out from under the heavy wooden vehicle. Her head was laying on the ground and she didn`t move anymore, I couldn`t even see if her chest was rising and falling or not. But in her arms was the source of the crying and sobbing.

A small infant, barely over a year old maybe, was screaming its lungs out, the small hands clutching onto the vest of the unmoving female. It was a small boy, and he was the only person or thing in color around me. He had pale skin under mud and blood, his eyes were shut so I couldn`t see the color but what flabbergasted me the most was his hair. The small tufts of strands on his head were blue and I mean an electric blue tone, like, not natural where I come from! And I really didn`t think that the hair was dyed!

The small boy was sobbing loudly now, his arms outstretched in my direction, his deep copper colored eyes focused on me. Someone had really fucked over the colors on this child, I swear! But he was still sobbing, small tears running down his cheeks and he made a grabbing motion to me. With slow movements I got to my knees and robbed to him, trying not to touch the unmoving woman beside him.

"Hey buddy. Don`t cry. Everything will be ok again, I swear, just please don`t cry anymore. You will be in a better place soon, I promise." I murmured to the boy, my hands just shy of touching the infant in front of me. The boy gurgled loudly at me, smacked his lips two times and then grabbed my hands.

The instance his skin touched mine, I felt something in me shift and somewhere in my head, something clicked into place. I stared at my arms and hands, where it seemed as my color slipped away. My former slightly tanned skin grew paler and paler with every ragged breath I took and the boy got more and more color, as did the scene around me. I could hear muffled screams, barking and neighing in the background.

What happened to me?!

 _Replacement, granted._

What? What for a replacement? What was happening here?

Black dots started dancing over my eyes, getting bigger and bigger with every second. The infant in my arms (how did he get there?) was silently observing me, his gaze far older and wiser as I had imagined normal. And then he grew. He aged in front of my eyes, even as I got smaller, and wasn`t that just fucking terrifying!

The small baby morphed through his aging process, first a toddler to a child to a teen and finally into a young adult. His hair grew and got even more curious because it gained some brighter and darker strands of electric blue, his copper eyes lightened a hue or two but his pale skin tone never changed. He smiled down at me, yes down, because as he aged I seemed to de-age!

"Thank you." He said to me, his voice husky and tender. One of his hands stroked over my head while the other kept me safely pressed against his body. And then he pressed a kiss on my forehead. I giggled and grabbed onto his clothes, which had just appeared around him.

"Thank you. I would not want to be separated from my mother. I couldn`t have followed her if not for you. Please be safe. I wish you a long and happy life. I have to go now." He kissed my forehead again and then he placed me back on the ground, in the embrace of the dead woman, where he was placed before.

The last thing I saw from him was his serene smile as he stood up and took the awaiting hand of a beautiful woman. Then he and the woman disappeared.

And I was left.

In a body so different from my old one, with other memories too, that my soul or spirit just blacked out. Maybe to come to terms with my new predicament or just because everything was getting to much, I really don`t care about that at the moment.

The darkness around me seemed so much better for the moment, that I let it claim me.


	2. Hebi -Carnival-

They had searched everywhere for him. Had looked through every nook and cranny, asked so many people for him that every human being in town (and even a few dogs) should know who the group was looking for and was most certainly able to draw a picture of him, blindfolded. And now, after hours searching with no results, the group of people were at the end with their nerves, their breaths and their ideas where to look further.

"Damn!" Inoichi panted loudly, his hands on his knees to get more air into his lungs. His pupil less eyes staring around wildly, scanning over the masses of people around them while still hoping to find his wayward friend.

"This was just a small mission. Just to gather information about the town, just two teams with experience as a sort of vacation… And we-" Minato started his sentence, his eyes closed and one of his hands latched onto the clothes of his little apprentice, Kakashi Hatake. The smaller shinobi was currently pressing his hands against his ears, trying to block the sounds around him. The deep bass and loud singing were insanely loud for normal people, for shinobi it was a slight pain in the eardrums but the dog-summoner felt as if his ears were exploding and his nose wasn`t really doing so much better.

"I told him to stay by my side! And I even had my eyes on him the whole, fucking time! And then, as I was not looking for two seconds, he just vanishes!" Fugaku nearly screeched in his frustration, his fists clamped on an iron bar that separated the street and the footpath. One of the many carts or the ongoing carnival process was just wheeling by, strange clothed people dancing and drinking on top of it.

Mikoto leaned against her soon-to-be-husband, her breaths coming in short huffs and she was swaying lightly. Chouza had one of his large hands firmly placed on Kushinas shoulder, keeping the red head from jumping over the barrier to join in the festivity. The red head was also swaying and her voice was slurred. To Fugakus embarrassment his soon-to-be-wife was humming the songs too while Kushina was singing them.

"We really should have tested the drinks at the gates for alcohol…" Shikaku sighed, his eyes travelling on and on over the parade. Every one of them had got a glass of juice as they entered the town gates, but due to three very thirsty shinobi the rest had given away the drinks without much thought. They were paying for it now, because Kushina, Mikoto and Hebi were drunk as fuck.

Troublesome…

Shibis eyes followed the carts with the dancers and singers, his thoughts racing through his brain like lightning on its way to earth. Something was seriously off about this situation. He had walked behind Fugaku and he himself had been not paying attention for merely a few seconds because his kikaichu were scanning the crowd for information, and then Hebi had been gone. Without a trace, just leaving behind one of his sandals, that Shibi still had clutched in his hand. He even thought that he could hear his friends voice over the music, but that must be wishful thinking.

"We really should think about a leash for Hebi! The guy really needs someone to drag him along to not get lost!" Chouza rumbled lowly for his friends before Kushina screeched loudly and ripped herself free of his hand. In an instant the woman had jumped over the fence, running (swaying) over to the parade and swinging her arms wildly while she tried to climb onto the cart.

The rest of the group was shocked into silence as their eyes tracked the movements of their female friend. The redhead had reached the cart and some men helped her get onto it, where she started to mimic a dancing male with blue… hair… Their lost friend was red in his face, indicating that someone had given him more than enough alcohol and was dancing along the ridiculous music, somehow making it even gracefully. Parts of his clothes were slowly slipping down his arms, showing his pale skin to the world and eliciting some catcalls and wolf whistles from the crowd.

"HEBI!"


	3. Kazehana -Start of Something-

We were 5 people in this room, not including the single ANBU Guard outside of our door. Two females and three males, all medics and we knew each other for years. And now, after we had finally survived the extra training for ANBU, we would be divided. Different teams were now sitting around in one room and were discussing which medic would fit into their team structure.

"I am a little scared…" Mouse whispered. She was the other female and one of my best friends. Normally I would call her Kinushi, Saki but here in headquarters we had to wear our masks and use its title as names.

"Don't be. They will take good care of us, if they want to survive." Rabbit patted her back softly, but his other hand was in a fist, showing that he was nervous as well. Mamoru, Kasu normally was even tempered and very helpful so it was no surprise that he was now trying to help Mouse with her nerves.

Weasel (Emino, Tabi) and Sparrow (Fujioka, Shiiro) sat to either sides of me and Mouse, boxing us in as if we would need some kind of protection. On one hand, it was a very sweet gesture, on the other Mouse and me could easily take care of ourselves!

"I really want to know how they decide who of us will get into what team. Would be nice to know their specialties so we could prepare some things, like antidotes or balms." I mused aloud, one hand stroking over my Hare mask.

"Clearly they go over our scores and files to match us to the best option. I can't think about another method to fairly distribute us between them. And I think we will even get a second team to look after, when the first one is not available for missions. We are still nearly the only medics here, so that would make sense." Sparrow tilted his head as we all listened to Weasels reasoning. Simultaneously we nodded, it did make sense.

Suddenly the lights went out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **-a few minutes earlier in another room-**

Monkey, Boar, Ox, Eagle and Rat stood in front of a table. They stared at the folders, and the pictures of masks on top of these folders. Each folder was marked with a red cross mark, representing a medic. Behind each captain stood the members of his team, all of them tense and ready to jump into action.

Wolf's eyes roamed over the displayed information-folders and he stopped at the mask of a Hare or a Rabbit. Both masks were present, one with green markings and the other with blue ones, but the markings in itself were the same. But the mask with the green markings was worn by a woman, a female with such green eyes that it was hard to mistaken it for another person. And if he hadn't remembered those eyes, the smell was pretty clear.

He inched forwards until his hand could brush against his captains left own arm. Then he pressed his fingers two times against Monkeys arm, indicating the second file from the left. Hare's file.

Monkey's fingers twitched once and Wolf stepped back again, near the door.

"So, how do we do this? We all have to choose a medic. And the scores of all of them are quite good. They need some additional training but that is manageable." Ox's voice was deep as always and his massive body was angled towards the other captains. His body language clearly told the others to back off so he could have the first pick.

The other captains weren't very impressed and showed it by making themselves bigger and coming nearer to the table.

Wolf tapped Cat with his foot and slowly walked over to the door, his teammate following him.

-Retrieve target, Speed, take cover/in hiding- Monkey tried to covertly sign to his team but wasn't stealthy enough.

"Monkey, stop that! We all want one with extra skills! It's not nice to get your team into this, too!" Eagle punched Monkey, hard, and pushed him into the line. Monkey growled lowly. Rat tried to use this diversion and his hand was only a few centimeters away from the folder Monkey wanted, so he kicked out and pushed Eagle into Rat. Boar grunted a laugh and shouldered his way into the fray, Ox following.

While all of this happened, Wolf and Cat had slipped out of the door and, after sealing the door shut with Cat's Mokuton, sprinted down the hallway. Wolf lead his teammate to a door with an ANBU guard in front of it, jumped on the sighing guard and wrestled him soundlessly to the floor, all the while Cat acted as a lookout. Seconds later the still sighing guard was tightly wrapped in rope.

Wolf stealthily opened the thick metal door, his hand creeping in to turn off the light. Darkness sprang upon the people in the room.

He let his nose guide him in a split second to the one medic he wanted, followed the smell of a crisp winters day, grabbed onto the female body, one of his hands clasped over her mouth to keep her from making sounds. He hefted her up, carrying her out of the confused group and out of the room, signaling to Cat that they should take cover.

As soon as they sprinted away, they passed Fox and Koi, who were both mid jump and on their own way to the slightly opened door. Both looked a bit scruffy, as if they had to fight their way out of the meeting room.

Cat opened the door to his own room in the ANBU headquarter, closing it shut again after Wolf and the new member he was holding, as Cat himself hadn't been able to see the mask, streaked in.

It was silent for all of one minute, Wolf still holding the mouth-opening of the new member shut. Then he inhaled softly, nudging the unmoving female with his shoulder and letting his hand fall down.

"So I think we found our medic." Cat joked, his eyes never leaving the Rabbit or Hare mask. The female giggled softly and nudged Wolf back.

"M… - Ours!" Wolf inhaled again, growling under his breath.

"Yours. I think." Rabbit's or Hare's voice was soft and a bit deeper than Cat was accustomed to but it was a nice tone.


	4. Kazehana -Wishful Thinking-

**Wishful Thinking**

The first time I saw it, really saw it, was on a slow day with my mother.

We were walking down one of the smaller streets in Konohas Market District and I held onto my mother's hand, my eyes roving over the smaller stands and displays in slightly dirtied windows.

It was my first time in the side streets, even with one of my parents or my elder siblings, and it was fascinating.

On the main streets of the Market District were the shops for Shinobi and Civilian alike, you could buy bread beside a small stand where a woman was selling her poisons and plants. Scrolls and Books about Jutsu stood beside Cookbooks and Novels. It was all so very new for me.

The side streets belonged to just one faction. Some were wholly for Shinobi, others just for normal Civilians like my family. Some streets even had guards to send people without clearance away again.

But I got away from the point I was trying to make.

My mother and I had just walked by a small window, just barely big enough to showcase some smaller electrical stuff. My eyes caught something glinting in some rays of the sunshine and on reflex I turned my head.

And there it was!

A small camera sat there between an old rice cooker and a small ventilator.

It was old and shabby, slightly cracked on the side but seemed to be still functioning.

It was beautiful in my eyes.

And it was too expensive…

But I made a promise to myself that day. I would someday buy this camera.

Behind the window, an old woman stood, her warm eyes transfixed on my own.

She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Mission 1**_

We had just finished our first mission as a team of small Genin-Medics. Cleaning and folding the sheets on top of the hospital. At least it wasn't cleaning duty! We were 7 Genins and we had all started on the same day. Instead of one teacher, we would get taught by different medic-nins in different fields.

But everyone had to start small. And the D-Rank would at least give me some money.

And with that I would start my savings for the camera.

At the end of the day I would get 70 Ryo for my work.

Mother confiscated 50 Ryo from that despite my protests. She said that the family needed it more.

(She never took money from my older siblings, who both worked part time jobs.)

 _ **Mission 2**_

Again folding sheets and defend them from the pigeons. Easy work.

Hanafu-sensei showed us how to walk up and down the walls. It was hard at the beginning, but after our lunch break, all of us got it down real fast.

Then we had to fold sheets while walking on the wall. This was hard.

I got 70 Ryo again for the mission.

Mother confiscated again 50.

(I was able to hold the tears back. No amount of discussion would get me my money back. Dad just stood behind the kitchen table, staring at his meal. He never once looked in my direction.)

 _ **Mission 8**_

No folding sheets today. Kimiko-sensei showed us how to sort the medicines. It was fun work, even more because we were forbidden to walk over the ground like a normal person. We had to do everything from the ceiling.

I earned 100 Ryo that day. And I was happy! Mother would take away 50 again, but this time I was prepared! I would only show her 70 Ryo of my earnings!

(She took 80. She searched through my clothes as I went into the shower.

I was so mad.)

 _ **Mission 13**_

We started on the fish-test today. The poor things had to go through hell, because we all sucked ass…

But at least our teachers made the work into a mission, so we would get at least paid for this.

I thought about my new tactic. I would hide the money in my bra, mother wouldn't search there, hopefully.

But at least my savings were now about 260 Ryo. Just 200 Ryo left.

After work (we got 100 Ryo again) I went by the small shop, my eyes traveling over the small camera that still sat there. I waved to the nice old lady. She waved back.

(Mother didn't suspect a thing. I was happy! 50 Ryo more for me!)

 _ **Mission 21**_

I did it! I finally had enough money to buy the camera! I even ran to the store to tell the old lady that. She had laughed and waved me away, promising me too safe it for me.

I nearly ripped the door out of its angles and shot up the stairs and into my room at the end of the hallway.

I had stashed my savings into a small envelope and shoved it in one of my most boring textbooks in the hope that mother would not find it.

In my haste I ripped a few other books out. My fingers shook as I got to the envelope and –

It was to light.

My heart forgot a beat.

Tears welled in my eyes.

I opened the envelope.

It was empty.

(Later mother told me that she needed the money for my oldest brother. He had quit his second apprenticeship and found a new one. For the required new clothes, she used my money. My hard earned Ryo. My brother laughed in my face and my mother smirked. Father clenched his hands in the background and was slightly pale.

The tears were falling as I let myself curl up in my bed.)


	5. Hebi -Iwa Nin-

It had happened faster than anyone would have imagined. The sharp metal Kunai was sent flying by a hidden hand from the top of the leaves in a tree. Shikaku and Chouza had been distracted by an attack formation of three summoned boars and two shinobi from Iwa. All five had been sprinting over the water, their intent clear showing in their eyes, they wanted blood for blood. Chouza, playing a living meat shield for the Nara heir, expanded his body in an instant, becoming a wall of pure muscle to shield his teammates. Shikaku used his teammates shadow as a stepping stone for his own attack, his shadow splicing into seven different strands to ensnare the attacking forces before they could reach them. But fighting on top of water with his shadows was a lot of work and needed concentration. He would blame himself later for the fact that his blonde teammate was not in his sight at the moment, that he hadn`t sensed the hidden Shinobi nearly above them on one of the bend and warped trees.

The blonde teammate was behind the Nara clan heir, readying his clan technique to snatch one of the oncoming enemies, his hands already forming the necessary seals for it, but he lost his concentration as something hard, warm and clearly human sprinted out of the forest, not even running silent, and tackled him down, right as a metal glint caught his eyes. The warm body above him twitched one time and then went still. Without acknowledging the identity from the body, Inoichi got to his feet again, the Shinobi who had protected him slid down his moving form, and his eyes focused on the next coming kunai, deflecting it with one of his own before jumping into the tree. He landed right in front of a young Iwa-nin, not older than maybe eleven years and as he looked into widening eyes he couldn`t quiet stop the feeling of pity that he had to kill the young one, but this was war and the Iwa-nin was a threat for his team. The blond Shinobi quickly used his kunai and went for the throat of the scrambling pre-teen.

Only second later he jumped down again, wiping his red coated kunai clean with a bit of cloth. He landed on the water surface, his eyes sweeping over his teammates, who were still fighting off a shinobi and one summon, but they had the situation under control. Inoichi looked for his savior but couldn`t see him or her, there was just a shadow under the water surface and red bubbles. Swearing Inoichi sprinted over and let the chakra coating his feet dissolve, instantly diving into the cold liquid to follow the sinking form.

The first thing to catch his eyes was the hair, it was electric blue with a few brighter and a few darker strands. The second was the kunai, still sticking out of the armor and even deep enough to penetrate flesh, more importantly the spine. The water stained red around the sinking form and the blonde hurried in his attempt to reach the sinking male. A male he recognized just by hair, it was Hebi. His friend from Academy days, his friend from Genin days, the one who would cook on missions, who was easily lost in thought, who accepted the blonde and the other two members of Ino-Shika-Cho and their bond like it was nothing, the one who would take a wrong turn on a perfectly straight lane, Hebi.

And Hebi had saved him, although he was supposed to be at the main camp, still healing from a dislocated knee joint. Hebi had, somehow known about the attack or had been out and lost in thoughts and just stumbled into it, had most likely seen what happened and had tried to save his friend, taking the kunai for Inoichi and was now bleeding and defenseless and Inoichi didn`t know what to do, he was no medic but even he knew that a kunai to the spine was a horrible wound to take and had to be treated with utmost care. But that all would not matter any longer if he wouldn`t get Hebi out of the water.

With carefully and slow movements, his arms wound around Hebis upper body, tried to keep him in a stable position as he swam to the surface again. He could feel Hebis hand twitch against his thigh and some of his own worries dissolved. Hebi was still alive!

Inoichis head broke the surface first, his eyes trailing over to take in the situation around him. Two carcasses floated away slowly and his two teammates were walking back to him, their eyes focused on the blood on his face from resurfacing in the midst of Hebis blood. The blonde channeled chakra through his body, slowly lifting himself out of the water without letting go of his precious cargo. He stopped as the blue-haired males head cleared the surface, not ready to try and take the smaller male out of the water.

"There is a kunai sticking in his spine! I don`t know what to do." The mind-walker spoke up, his eyes fixated on the "brains" of the team.

Shikaku stared for a moment at the male in Inoichis arms, his eyes wondering over what he could see and how pale the male was getting. He could see metal glinting under the surface, a metal glint that was to near to the smaller male than would be comfortable. He swore in his head and turned to Chouza.

"Chouza, expand your hands and lift Hebi from under the water. Try to move the body as little as possible, he is wounded. Inoichi, let go when Chouza has him in his grasp, then find one of his summons on you or me and sent them to get help." His voice trembled a bit, but his two teammates just nodded at him and did as he had told them. The Akimichi heir slowly pushed his hands, now three times the normal size, under water, his fingers carefully wrapping around the lithe form of his blue-haired friend. One of his fingers touched the kunai and caused the pale male to groan in pain, causing Chouza to move two of his fingers to wedge the kunai in between, so that it wouldn`t move as much. Grimacing he nodded to his blonde teammate, who let go slowly and stepped out of the water fully, his own hands already patting down his own vest in search of one of Hebis summons, who had the tendency to stick to different people, even when most people didn`t even knew about them.


End file.
